My Rookie
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Andy confronts Luke about the rookie business but what Luke tells her is totally unexpected.
1. Confrontation

_Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue_

_A.N.: I always feel that Luke gets the short end of the stick and while I was reading through the character bios, I thought of this._

_Hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

She stormed into his office and closed the door. "Luke, we have to talk."

He looked at her and saw the fury in her eyes and sighed. "Andy, calm down."

"Calm down? Luke, I'm not going to be your 'rookie' for this year."

"Andy…"

"Why Luke? You don't seem like that kind of person who would go for a new rookie every year."

Luke looked at her. "Will you calm down?"

"If you answer my question." She stared at him until he looked away.

"Fine" he gestured to a chair "have a seat."

Andy sat down in the chair as he moved to the chair behind his desk. When they were both seated, Andy repeated her question. "Why?"

Luke looked away and began talking. "It started out as a joke. One of the guys who I trained with told me he caught a rookie every year and I should try it. He is in a different division and he made a game out of it between a few of us who trained together. After a few years, I realized how wrong it was and told him I wanted to stop. He told me 'one more year for old time's sake'. I owed him a favor and he cashed in."

He looked up and saw puzzlement on Andy's face. Clearly she had not expected this and he suspected that what he would say next would change how she thought about him.

"That year, one of the rookies caught my eye. I started going out with her. I knew after the first date that she was perfect for me. Before she could hear the rumors, I called the guy who had started the whole thing and made him back me up while I told her my story.

"She reacted with grace, asking me if I really loved her and it wasn't just a rookie thing. Then she stood beside me as other officers began telling her that she was my 'rookie of the year'.

"Zoe moved in after a few months and I thought I had it all; a beautiful girlfriend, a great house, a great job. One night Zoe called me to tell me that she would be home late. Someone from the night shift had an emergency and would be late so she and her training officer were covering.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and she was still not home. When I went down to the police station I found out that something had gone wrong and she was murdered. I was so upset that I could not work properly. _I let her murderer get away_."

Andy saw tears in his eyes and moved to him. "Luke" she said softly, "I'm so sorry."

He looked up at her. "The 'rookie of the year' thing is dead. Last year the girl who everyone called my rookie helped me through my pain. She let them call her that because she knew it gave me a wall to hide behind. I thought you might be the one for me but I'm wrong. I'm sorry Andy but every time I look at you I think of Zoe."

Andy squeezed his shoulder. "Luke, I don't think it would have worked anyway but, like your 'rookie' from last year, I'm here for you."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Andy. Now go, I still have work to do."


	2. New Worries

_Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue_

_A.N.: I know that this was supposed to be a one-shot but I just saw pictures for episode 11: To Serve or Protect. There's a picture with Andy leaning her head on Luke's shoulder. _

_This is a continuation of the last chapter and is NOT a Luke/Andy pairing._

_Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

Luke sighed. Since Andy had broken up with him, the two had become close in a different way. He found himself thinking of Andy as the sister he wished he had; a person to confide in. Once she knew about Zoe, she went out of her way to make sure he never lost himself and gave in to the depressing thoughts that sometimes threatened to overwhelm him.

The evidence on his desk pained him. It pointed a finger at Andy's father, showing that the man had committed a murder. If Luke had to wager a guess, if it actually was Tommy McNally, it was done during a drunken blackout (almost everyone had figured out after fite nite that Andy's father was drinking too much). He wondered how he was going to tell Andy.

At that moment, there was a knock on his door and Andy peeked in. "Luke" she asked softly "you okay?"

He looked at her. "Shut the door."

She was about to close the door when Sam poked his head in. "McNally, we need to head out."

"Sammy" Luke cut in "maybe you should be here too."

Sam looked intrigued and stepped into the office and then Andy closed the door. Luke spread the evidence over his desk and watched her face become paler and paler.

.

* * *

Luke glanced up at the sky. Andy and Sam had raced against time and had come up with the real results. Her father had been framed. Now, he waited for her outside of the station, waiting for her to exit.

Andy didn't see him until he fell into step with her and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "You okay?" he asked softly.

She leaned her head on his arm. "I am now. Thank you for telling me privately and giving me the chance to prove his innocence."

Luke stopped and turned to her. "After everything you've done for me, this was the least I could do."

* * *

_A.N. 3.5 hours til the next episode!_


End file.
